doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
David Povall
) |lugar_nacimiento = San Antonio, Texas, Estados Unidos |medios = Cine Televisión Teatro |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo ocasionalmente }}David Povall, tambíen acreditado como David Estuardo (nombre artístico utilizado en sus primeros años) es un actor estadounidense que ha trabajado en México y Los Ángeles haciendo doblajes al español . Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Bárbara Ransom. Danny Zuko.png|Danny Zuko (John Travolta) en Vaselina, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Tony-manero-saturday-night-fever.jpg|Tony Manero (John Travolta) en Fiebre de sábado por la noche, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. James Bond-1967-1-a1.jpg|James Bond (Sean Connery) en 007: Solo se vive dos veces, uno de sus personajes mas famosos. Q1.jpg|Q en El espía que me amó. Aris.jpg|Aristotle Kristatos (Julian Glover) en 007: Sólo para tus ojos. Max1.jpg|Max Kalba también en El espía que me amó. Quarel.jpg|Quarrel Jr. en 007: Vive y deja morir. Live and Let Die - Charlie.gif|Charlie también en 007: Vive y deja morir. Live and Let Die - Asesino.jpg|Asesino en Nueva Orleans también en 007: Vive y deja morir. Strutter.jpg|Taxista también en 007: Vive y deja morir. Startrek-animada-1d.jpg|Montgomery Scott en Star Trek: La serie animada. Donny-marie-1n.jpg|Han Solo en El show de Donny y Marie. thumb|240px|right|David Estuardo y [[Enrique Pontón en Rapiña (6m 10s)]] Biografia David Povall nacio en San Antonio, Texas en 1947 a solo una cuadra del Alamo. El ha residido por extensos periodos de tiempo en Denver, Ciudad de México, Seattle y Los Angeles. El actualmente vive en Oceanside, California y se traslada regularmente a Los Angeles tanto para trabajo como para audiciones. El ha actuado profesionalmente desde 1968 y actualmente está activo como actor de Voice-Over para comerciales y documentales, así como tambíen para audio-libros y reemplazo de dialogos. El ha aparecido en alrededor de 25 películas, incontables obras incluyendo Grease con 300 representaciones, y Day in the Life of Joe Egg con 200 representaciones entre muchas otras más. El ha prestado su voz a cientos de personajes en pantalla y televisión incluyendo “Winds Of War”, “Hill Street Blues”, “9 to 5”, “Hand That Rocks The Cradle" por mencionar unas pocas. El ha enseñado Voice-Over, comedia improvisada y escrituras de guiones tanto en Los Angeles como en Seattle. Durante su estadia en México consiguio hablar fluidamente en español, además de aprender el idioma Nahuatl. El ha actuado en varias obras profesionales y fue nominado para el premio "Dios de la Plata" (el equivalente mexicano a los Golden Globes) por su interpretación en tres películas distintas. Doblaje Películas John Travolta *Sobreviviendo (1983) - Tony Manero *Vaquero de ciudad (1980) - Buford "Bud" Davis *Vaselina (1978) - Danny Zuko *Fiebre de sábado por la noche (1977) - Tony Manero Otros *Seis semanas (1982) - Patrick Dalton (Dudley Moore) *007: Sólo para tus ojos (1981) - Aristotle Kristatos (Julian Glover) / Presentación *Un hombre lobo americano en Londres (1981) - Gerald Bringsley (Michael Carter) *Flash Gordon (1980) - Flash Gordon (Sam J. Jones) *El campeón (1979) - Billy (Jon Voight) *007: La espía que me amó (1977) - Max Kalba (Vernon Dobtcheff) / Q (Desmond Llewelyn) / Presentación / Voces adicionales *007: Vive y deja morir (1973) - Quarrel Jr. (Roy Stewart) / Taxista (Arnold Williams) / presentación e insertos / voces adicionales *Ha llegado Sartana (1970) - Angelo, el cantinero (Aldo Barberito) *Contacto en Italia (1969) - Ronnie (Frank Jarvis) / guardia (Alastair Hunter) *Django el vengador (1969) - William (Teodoro Corrà) *Easy Rider (1969) - Billy (Dennis Hopper) (Doblaje original) *007: Sólo se vive dos veces (1967) - James Bond (Sean Connery) * El castillo maldito(1953) - Tony Warren (William Ching) Series de Tv * Poldark - Ross Poldark - (Robin Ellis) Personajes episódicos *El show de Donny y Marie - T3, E01 - Han Solo (Kris Kristofferson) (Doblaje original) Series animadas *El Súper libro (1981-1982) - Voces diversas *El Fonz y la pandilla de Los días felices (1980–1981) - Fonzie (Henry Winkler) *El rey Arturo (1979–1980) - Rey Arturo (2ª voz) *Regreso al planeta de los simios (1975-1976) Bill Hudson - (Tom Williams) (1ª voz) *Star Trek: La serie animada (1973-1974) - Scotty - (James Doohan) Doblaje en inglés * Sangokushi - Liao / Papá * 3 x 3 Eyes - Demonio / Banares * Dirty Pair - General Garcia * Crying Freeman - Goken Ishida * Lupin the 3rd: Part II - Inspector Zenigata * Lupin the 3rd: The secret of Mamo - Inspector Zenigata * Wicked City - Hodgkins * The Professional: Golgo 13 - F. Garvin * Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro - Inspector Zenigata * Megazone 23 - Military Tech 1 Dirección de actuación de voz en inglés * Robotech Cine En inglés *El Aro - Padre de la niña *Counting Days *Cameron's Closet *Dos mulas para la hermana Sara - Juan *Rio Lobo *Soldier Blue *Swashbuckler En español *La vida de nuestro señor Jesucristo (1980) - Juan el Apóstol *Cananea (1978) *Laberinto de pasiones (1975) *Rapiña (1975) *La recogida (1974) *Los perros de Dios (1974) *El amor tiene cara de mujer (1973) *El monasterio de los buitres (1973) *Ni solteros, ni casados (1972) *La sangre enemiga (1971) *Más allá de la violencia (1971) *Jesús, nuestro Señor (1971) - Juan el Evangelista *Los corrompidos (1971) - Aníbal *La agonía de ser madre (1970) *¿Por qué nací mujer? (1970) - Hijo de la tía Doro *La mentira (1970) - Johnny *Misión cumplida (1970) *Flor marchita (1969) *Al rojo vivo (1969) - Antonio Ibáñez Televisión *Pobre clara (1975) *Las fieras (1972) Teatro *Grease (Cabala Prods./Benny Ibarra) *Phantom of the Opera (DAvila Prods./Raul Astor) *Motel 7 (Salvador Varela/Oscar Ledesma) *Opening Night (Scorpio Prods/Oscar Ledesma) *White Lies (Fabrega Prods./Manolo Fabregas) *Black Comedy (Fabrega Prods./Manolo Fabregas) *Classic Repertory Theatre (INBA/Varios) *A Day In The Life Of Joe Egg (Soler Prods./Fernando Soler) *Celestina (BFA/Alvaro Custodio) Referencias *David Povall en Internet Movie Database Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores originales Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Actores originales nacidos en América del Norte Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de fotonovelas